Rin ayuda a Sesshomaru
by nata1995
Summary: Sesshomaru tiene un "problema de hombre" y Rin feliz lo ayudará... WARNING: TODA LA HISTORIA ES LEMON EXPLÏCITO


Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sensei

Rin ayuda a Sesshoumaru

Una Rin de 17 años estaba pescando peces en un río, Jaken mientras tanto preparaba la fogata para asarlos, su señor estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol observando lo que hacía Rin.

De pronto Rin resbaló con una piedra y se cayó empapándose su kimono, no se había golpeado ni nada pero su kimono se le pegaba a su cuerpo.

Rin salió del río y se sentó en la orilla, entonces vio que su amo se levantaba (a ella le pareció ver que estaba un poco sonrojado, pero talvez era imaginación suya), y se iba del lugar sin decir nada.

A Rin le extrañó este comportamiento, ya que el siempre que se iba decía algo como cuando volvería o que no lo esperaran, pero ahora simplemente se fue con una expresión extraña.

Rin no soportó las dudas y lo siguió, le llevo un rato encontrarlo pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su amo estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en otro río, sin su haori (la parte de arriba de su ropa), ella se sonrojo un poco, pero se acercó a él despacio, quería saber que le pasaba a su señor.

Sesshomaru: Rin no te acerques

Rin se puso triste: El señor Sesshomaru no quiere que yo este cerca de el… snif… lo sabía tarde o temprano se aburriría de mi.

Sesshomaru: no Rin no es eso...

Rin: entonces ¿qué le ocurre?

Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, mentir es algo que nunca le había agradado y menos si tenía que mentirle a Rin, pero esta era una verdad humillante.

Mientras Sesshomaru se perdía en sus pensamientos, Rin sin querer desvió su mirada, hacia más abajo de su cintura, viendo un grande y gordo "bulto" que sobresalía del pantalón de su amo.

Rin: ¡amo! ¡Su…!

Sesshomaru volvió de sus pensamientos en ese instante y se cubrió "esa zona" con sus manos.

Rin estaba confundida, recordó que cuando tenía cerca de 14 años y vivía con la anciana kaede (sacado del manga), la anciana se había encargado de explicarle todos esos temas, pero ver ahora a su amo con ellos era algo muy diferente.

Por fin sesshomaru decidió hablar...

Sesshomaru: sabes que es ¿verdad?

Rin: ehhh…. si… algo sé…

Sesshomaru sabía que en estos momentos Rin seguramente quería hacerle miles de preguntas…

Sesshomaru: puedes preguntar lo que quieras….

Rin: ah... bueno… ¿porqué esta en el agua?

Sesshomaru: se supone que así debería bajar.

Rin: pero... cuando a mi me explicaron me dijeron que muchos hombres prefieren "auto-calmarse", que es más rápido.

Sesshomaru: eso de "auto-calmarse" se hace con las manos, y yo tengo garras, me haría daño.

Rin: ohhh…. ¿en qué estaba pensando para que le ocurriera algo así?

Sesshomaru: *suspiro* Rin hace mucho que tu cuerpo me atrae, tanto por tu olor, como por tus curvas, y hace un rato cuando caíste al agua y el kimono se te pego al cuerpo… bueno… sucedió esto.

Rin: O.O ¿en serio?

Sesshomaru: si

Rin: ehhh… señor sesshomaru, y si yo lo calmara con mis manos ¿sería mas rápido? o/o

Sesshomaru: O.O (pensamientos: ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?, ¡¿ESA HUMANA QUERÍA "CALMARLO" A ÉL? pero pensándolo mejor, era la salida rápida, la última vez que "esto" le había pasado, había estado 3 días metido en el río para que bajara)

Sesshomaru: o/o haz lo que quieras….

Rin: o/o bien. *se acercó a la orilla del río pero sin meter los pies al agua, solo se sento con las piernas estiradas y mirando al río* necesito que se acerqué y se siente en la orilla mirando hacia el río.

Sesshomaru aún con dudas obedeció sin decir palabras.

Rin abrió las piernas y el se sentó entre ellas dándole la espalda a Rin.

Rin deslizó sus manos por su cintura y desabrochó el cinturón de su señor, lo dejó a un lado, bajó el pantalón de su amo hasta sacárselo (sesshomaru la ayudo), dejando a su amo totalmente desnudo.

Rin estaba atónita, el miembro de su amo era de verdad enorme, largo, ancho y muy erecto, curiosa lo tomó con su mano provocando un gruñido de placer de sesshomaru y que este inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de Rin.

Ella entendió que esto le gustaba así que continuó, empezó subiendo y bajando su mano alrededor del miembro de su amo lentamente y sesshomaru no paraba de gemir y suplicarle que fuera mas deprisa y ella le hizo caso de inmediato, fue mas rápido y más rápido, su amo no paraba de gruñir y gemir, hasta que arqueó bruscamente su espalda, rugió muy fuerte gritando el nombre de Rin y soltó toda su esencia en la mano de Rin y en el río.

Sesshomaru apenas podía respirar, jadeaba para no asfixiarse y trataba de regular su respiración apoyado en el busto de Rin.

Luego de un rato Sesshomaru pudo respirar normalmente y se levantó para quitar su peso de Rin, ella también se sentó y lo miro.

Rin: ¿esta complacido con lo que ha hecho Rin?

Sesshomaru: si… y mucho

Rin: muy bien.

Rin se lanzó encima de su amo, besándolo, diciéndole que lo amaba y Sesshomaru diciéndole que el también la amaba.

Rin: la próxima vez que quiera ayuda en estos casos solo dígame y yo feliz lo ayudo…

Rin no sabía lo gustoso que estaría su amo de pedirle ayuda a ella la próxima vez…


End file.
